(1) Field of the Invention
THIS INVENTION relates to a traction mat for vehicles.
(2) Prior Art
With the increased sales of 4WD vehicles in recent years, the likelihood of inexperienced (and even experienced) drivers becoming bogged has increased.
Once a vehicle is bogged, it usually must be dug out and a temporary track, e.g. using tree branches, mats or the like, laid down to provide traction.